1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relates to a mobile wireless terminal, a base station, and a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been conventionally techniques for providing group communication in which a plurality of terminal devices is included in advance in a group such that the plurality of terminal devices in the group can communicate mutually at the same time.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-309596 discloses a technique by which position information acquired from a GPS (global positioning system) is used to calculate a distance between a position of a mobile station and a position specified from a base station (fixed station), and the communication group is dynamically changed in such a manner that the mobile station can respond to a call within a predetermined range.
In the normal operation of services necessary to reach a customer such as taxi dispatch or home delivery, for example, the base station makes a request for response and provides information on the destination and others by voice to all the mobile stations belonging to the group, so that the mobile station that can respond to the request most quickly at any position within the coverage of wireless communication can acquire the customer. In terms of the time of arrival at the destination and efficient service operation, it is important to assign the task to the mobile station closer to the destination on a priority basis. However, there is no system in which the mobile station closer to the destination can make a response on a priority basis.